


晨雾｜THE MORNING MIST

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 名声不佳的哨兵鳕鱼终于匹配到了他的向导。觉得哨向AU看起来很好玩的疯狂二设的游戏之作。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 4





	晨雾｜THE MORNING MIST

谢伊走进营帐，袖剑和衣服上掺着沙土的血也没擦。他从口袋里掏出一小盒烟丝，捻了些放进烟纸里卷起来，点着。

“你不能总指着这个和向导素过活。”他的副官吉斯特说，“赶紧去把自己洗干净。”

谢伊没回话，闭上眼睛把感官聚焦在手头的卷烟上。带点焦糊触感的芬芳气息掩去了令人作呕的血腥味和尸体的腥臭，耳畔的哀嚎尖叫咒骂和求饶之声一并褪去，营地内部嘈杂的日常声响涌来。皮靴蹬地的声音、纸页翻动和电子设备轰鸣的声音、武器部件咔咔作响的声音，全都在他的精神图景中累成铁灰色的水泥碎块，沉沉地压着他，让他心生厌恶。

吉斯特叹了口气，在他旁边翻阅一堆情报文件和指挥部新送来的指令。“谢伊，”他忽然停住，仔细阅读其中一张密函，“首席说要再送一个向导过来。”

“结果都一样，因为匹配度太低被折腾得半疯半傻地回去疗养。”谢伊扔下所剩无几的卷烟和自己的外套，往淋浴间走，“回信叫他别再浪费珍贵的向导资源。”

“可是向导已经在路上了，”吉斯特的话音越过淅淅沥沥的水声，“明天他就过来报到。”

第二天，谢伊由吉斯特强行拽到静音室。

“他是向导？”谢伊没有理睬面前人高马大的年轻人，转头看着副官，“你确信他不是个哨兵？”

向导少有这么壮实的。他们的长处毕竟是精神力，很少受到身体上的训练。但面前的这一位显然不同。他比谢伊还高，肌肉饱满，长着茧子的双手显然熟知多种武器的触感。据说是因为生在哨兵血系的家庭，从小被当作战士培养，没想到在青春期觉醒成了向导——也许是受到母系血脉那边的影响。谁知道呢。

“你多大？”谢伊盯着那张棱角分明的脸和意外柔和的褐色眼睛。他身上隐约散发着雪松和泥土的气味，在枯燥无味的营地里独树一帜。

“我二十了。”年轻人回答，语气平板，“你可以叫我康纳。”

才二十，几乎还是个孩子。谢伊皱起眉头。他不想毁了一个孩子。他的精神触角试探地伸出去，带着半威吓的侵略意味。这不是他的长项，他只想把这个喉咙口戴着黄丝带、一脸天真的新手吓退。

“谢伊。”吉斯特警告。

但他的精神触角什么也没碰到——或者像碰到光滑透明仿若无物的玻璃表面一般滑走消散。康纳的精神屏障完美得连道裂纹都没有，像他本人一样年轻得毫无瑕疵，有如精心烧制的艺术品。

迟早要给打碎，真可惜。谢伊心想。

接下来几天没有需要执行的任务，只是互相适应和磨合。他们像其他搭档一样共同行动，听取简报、参加会议、在一个帐篷里吃饭睡觉。康纳始终像手册规定的那样，走在他身后一臂远的地方，让习惯了独来独往的谢伊觉得有些别扭。

“为什么你没有固定的向导？”有一次，他问，瞥了一眼谢伊哨兵手环的棕色腕带，“像你这样水准和年龄的哨兵，独自出击不是什么容易的事。”

“曾经有。”谢伊简洁地说，专注于面前的炖肉，抓紧不用吃压缩军粮的空隙慰藉随着年龄增长变得脆弱的肠胃。叉子磕到盘底的时候，他意识到自己有段时间没听到营地里无处不在的噪声了。

他抬眼看着康纳：“你调低了我的听觉。”

“你不喜欢那些声音。”康纳说，表情依旧没什么变化。

“下次你应该提前跟我说一声。”

“知道了。”康纳回答，又马上改口，“了解。”

\---

夜里，谢伊照例在坍塌一半的大教堂逡巡。渡鸦站在十字歪斜的穹顶振动翅膀，落下一两片墨黑的羽毛。他坐在半堵开裂的石墙上，从衣服里摸出卷烟。火焰鞭挞着他的后颈，脚下干涸的河床被猩红的血水覆盖。到处是蛋白质焦臭的味道。那些曾经是人的东西以诡异的姿态手脚折断地垒在街角。

而在这一切当中，在漫天的灰烬和烟尘中出现一个虚影，顺着黑漆漆的地面踏出白色的爪印。

一头狼。

它几乎还没有长成，刚刚褪下幼崽时期蓬松的褐色绒毛，生出成年兽类漂亮的银灰毛发。它的眼睛是清澈的褐色，严肃之中略有好奇。它歪头看着渡鸦。

“康纳，”谢伊叹了口气，“别在我的精神图景里乱逛。”

狼崽委屈地呜咽了一声。谢伊睁眼看到年轻人站在营帐角落的阴影里，和那头狼一样歪着脑袋看着他。

“这是我的工作。”康纳说。犹豫片刻，他又说：“这种精神图景……不怎么健康。”

“说得像我有得选似的。”谢伊恼火地从行军床上爬起来，伸手去够水杯。

“我听说过里斯本的那次战役。”康纳挠挠鼻子，“在圣所，他们把它当作警告……当作反面案例。”

“这不奇怪。”

“你就是那时候失去向导的？”

“不是，”谢伊说，“但和这事脱不了干系。”

康纳本想再说什么，不过冲进来的吉斯特和谢伊哨兵手环的尖利蜂鸣打断了他。

“紧急出动，”他说，帽子都歪了，显然也是被从睡梦中薅起来的，“运送重要物品的车队被伏击，我们得去敌方据点把东西抢回来。”

谢伊低头看向自己发出警报的手环，电子屏上发疯一般地滚动着地理坐标和天气信息。他迅速背上狙击步枪和弹药包。康纳也带上武器，和他一起往营帐外面跑，被他一把拦住：

“先把你脖子上那个狗项圈一般的东西摘下来。”

“什么？”康纳反应了一会儿，才意识到他说的是丝带。

“在营地外面别戴那玩意儿，”谢伊说，“自曝身份的向导是战场上最佳的狙击目标。”

康纳扯掉丝带，跟着谢伊坐进军车后座。吉斯特把车开得上天入地，两人颠得东倒西歪。谢伊勉强给向导下达指令：

“在掩体后面好好呆着，别暴露在敌人视野里。别随便关闭我的痛觉。别贸然发动精神攻击——”

“了解。”康纳回答。

到了据点附近，渡鸦率先扑腾着翅膀占据至高点，将露天敌兵的位置尽收眼底。狼崽灵巧地从下水道入口钻进守卫森严的建筑，猎犬一般嗅着各类精神体的蛛丝马迹。

“三楼的某个房间有可疑的精神聚集现象。”康纳说。

“有可能看守着目标。”谢伊在手环的地图上做了个标记，凭借数倍于常人的视觉规划着潜入路线。“我得从房子侧面的山崖爬上去。能跟上吗？”

“可以。”康纳简短地说。

攀爬的时候年轻人短暂蒙蔽了哨兵过于灵敏的触觉，避免他因为粗糙岩缝和带刺植物的剐蹭脱手。与此同时，他的其他感官在向导的帮助下水波一般荡开，在原本残缺不全、总是充斥着火光和死亡气息的精神图景中重建周围环境的样貌，就像动物的直觉一般抽象而精准。被他聚焦的一切都化作声音、颜色、气息和形体，没有什么能逃过他的觉察。

在山崖顶部，谢伊交待康纳留在一处岩块后面，自己匍匐向前，观察在露台巡逻的卫兵。透过狙击步枪的倍镜，他利落地放倒一个落单的敌人，跳上露台，从背后接近另一个浑然不觉的倒霉蛋。

“你们抢的东西在哪儿？”在他反应过来之前，谢伊的袖剑已经抵着他的喉咙。那人的喉结滚动几下，战战兢兢地报出一个房间号。康纳跟上来，精神触角轻轻地碰了碰囚犯，点点头，示意他没在说谎。

谢伊把他勒晕，拖到外面看不见的墙角，然后潜进屋子。他一贯不喜欢室内。专为对付哨兵设计的复杂结构和无处不在干扰物总让他晕头转向。在此盘踞的敌人显然也深谙这个道理。走廊里洒满气味刺激的液体，几乎叫他的鼻子失灵。不知哪里的扩音器播放着嘈杂的音乐，夹杂着让他生理反胃的金属刮擦声。

“把注意力放在我的精神体身上，其余的什么也别想。”康纳在他身后说，伸手轻微地碰到他的后颈。

谢伊感觉身上的汗毛全都竖起来，不适缓解了。向导的身体不易察觉地晃动了一下，脸色发白。狼崽站在前面扭头看着他，蓬松的尾巴拖在地上甩了甩。

“带路吧。”谢伊说。

狼崽从喉咙里发出愉快的咕噜声，啪嗒啪嗒地走起来。谢伊紧跟着它。每当它停下，谢伊就悄无声息地上前把袖剑捅进挡路者的后颈。就在目的地近旁，狼崽忽然呜咽一声，凭空消失了。

说明附近有敌对向导，康纳不想暴露己方的行踪。他用精神屏障把自己裹得严严实实，连谢伊都察觉不到他的意识。谢伊继续静悄悄往放着目标物件的房间移动。门口空无一人，但门锁着。

看来他会在开门之后受到热烈欢迎。

他着手开始撬锁，并在锁舌弹开的一瞬间往门缝里丢了个烟雾弹，自己则猛地扑到走廊墙后，堪堪避开一枚凶险的子弹。栏杆上被打出一个大洞，还夸张地冒着烟。

这个反应速度和动态视觉，只可能是敌方的哨兵。谢伊暗地抱怨了一句。康纳去哪儿了？他环视四周。向导的屏障依旧坚如磐石，没法靠精神力找到，凭视力也没找见。年轻人还挺会藏。他暂时不去管自己的搭档，专注于应付眼前的对手。趁着烟雾尚未散尽，他贴着墙根直直冲进室内，擦着第二发子弹把对手撂翻，按着他的脑袋砸在地板上。瞅准对方还在蹬腿的工夫，他抄起放在桌底的金属手提箱就准备翻窗跑路，没想到被人从背后绊倒，箱子正磕在他胃部，一时间叫他动弹不得。

是那个哨兵的向导，和康纳隐匿得一样好以至于谢伊根本没觉察。他总是忘记有的向导也会在必要时参与战斗。挣扎间，那人已经举起手枪对准他的脑袋。

“臭名昭著的哨兵谢伊·寇马克。”他说，声音里带着毫不掩饰的轻蔑。话音未落，窗边飞来一条绳索，末端带有倒刺的镖头扎进他的胸口把他带倒在地。

“康纳，”谢伊手脚并用地把自己从地上撑起来，“你从哪儿进来的？”

“爬窗子进来的。”年轻人满脸“事实显而易见你为什么要问”的表情。

“你会用绳镖，”谢伊不知为何有些恼怒，“我不知道圣所还教向导用这个。你不该随意就——”

“我也是战斗人员，不是瓷娃娃之类的易碎品。”康纳毫不在意地说，“我父亲都没你这么爱操心。”

在两人斗嘴的当口，躺在地上的敌人按着前胸翻过身，在地上留下一行血迹。“你竟然带着向导，”他的语气中满是将死之人真心实意的仇恨，“你这个一度被‘塔’除名的家伙，还会有新的向导？如果不是门罗把你保下来——”

“闭嘴。”谢伊迅速检查了一下手里的箱子，把地板上的手枪踢得远了些。

“你之前杀了自己的向导，”那人笑了出来，“你根本不配称作哨兵。”

谢伊浑身的血都往头上涌去。不仅仅是因为被戳到了痛处，更是因为他竟然当着康纳的面提这个。如果不是年轻人迅速编成一道简单的精神壁障把他往里扯，他早就出手把对方的脑袋拧了下来。

“在追兵上来之前赶紧离开，”康纳接过他手里的箱子，“吉斯特还在等我们。”

渡鸦尖啸一声，从建筑高处飞离。

\---

“我那时候没想——没想杀他。”谢伊缩在车后座，捂着脸直发抖。一被撕开口子，浓稠的情绪就像岩浆一般涌出来，堵都堵不住，好像他精神图景里的业火一路烧到了现实，连专注驾驶的吉斯特都感觉得到空气发烫、呼吸困难。康纳倒是没受什么影响，至少表面上没有。他简单检查了一下谢伊身上的子弹擦伤和腹部的淤青，觉得这种程度的疼痛没必要处理。有更重要的东西需要他关注。“我不喜欢他们在里斯本做的事情。那会儿我几乎要狂化了，然后在非常不恰当的时机和他吵了一架——”

火光让谢伊的精神图景似乎永远处在黄昏。狼崽坐在血气升腾的街道中央看着他，地上还印着白色爪痕，银灰色的皮毛依旧一尘不染。康纳的精神触角像清晨的薄雾一般清清爽爽地飘过来，遮蔽一切，把他笼在中间。他蜷在这虚构的茧里，任凭年轻人像梳理头发一样梳理他的情绪。雪松和泥土的香气填满他的感官，连精神图景里的地狱惨象也没法伤害他。

“醒醒，谢伊。”吉斯特拼命摇着他，“你睡了一路，首席还在等你的报告。”

“别晃了，我快吐了。”谢伊昏昏沉沉地从车座上爬起来，“康纳呢？”

“已经去见首席了，带着箱子。”

谢伊习惯性地伸手从口袋里掏烟丝，却什么也没摸到。他叹息一声，抹了把脸，勉强整理了一下乱七八糟的辫子，拖着脚步往首席哨兵的办公营帐走去。

“首席。”他立正行礼。

“寇马克先生。”海瑟姆·肯威点点头，黑色手环在他腕上泛着微光，“箱子里的东西我检查过了，完好无损。做得不错。”

“应该的，先生。”谢伊回答。

“这位新手向导没给你添麻烦吗？”

谢伊这才发现康纳站在旁边。要么是康纳又不打招呼调低了他的五感，要么是他真的睡得放松过头。

“没有，先生，”他回答，“他的初阵表现非常优秀。”

“毕竟是阿基里斯亲自带的徒弟，我还担心了一阵。”海瑟姆十分刻意地说。

“什么？”

“送来的向导来一个你赶一个，不知道也正常，”首席哨兵瞟了一眼自谢伊进门就没开过口的年轻人，“阿基里斯被从实战部队革职之后，去圣所担任教务长了。”

可怜的谢伊还不知道这不会是他当天受到的唯一冲击。

“没有别的事要报告了，父亲，”康纳对海瑟姆说，“放他回去休息吧。”

“……父亲？”这下谢伊觉得自己百分之百睡糊涂了。渡鸦罔顾死活地蹦到狼崽面前探头探脑，狼崽不轻不重地挠了它一爪子，渡鸦呱呱叫着跑了。

“没错，他是我儿子。”首席哨兵的声音依旧平平淡淡，“康纳，你的丝带呢？那相当于你的肩章。”

“出击之前留在帐篷里了。我回去就戴上。”年轻人规矩地回应。

“换一个也行。”海瑟姆伸手捻着渡鸦身上掉落的羽毛，“红色的，你喜欢吗？”

谢伊一会儿瞪着海瑟姆，一会儿瞪着康纳。两人都面无表情，也没有谁继续说上半句话。

只有屋子中间的狼崽忽然开心地摇起了尾巴。

Fin

2020-05

**Author's Note:**

> 受训结束但还没有固定搭档的向导佩戴黄色丝带。  
> 普通哨兵佩戴棕色手环。  
> 首席哨兵佩戴黑色手环。  
> 已和普通哨兵成为固定搭档的向导佩戴红色丝带。XD


End file.
